Asuka Otori
Summary Asuka Otori is the main character of Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka. Asuka had wished since she was little to become a magical girl. Her wish came true when she was one of the 11 girls chosen to become magical girls to fight in what would later be called the Distonia War against the invading magical beast from the Spirit World. Holding the codename Rupture, Asuka was the leader of the Magical Five, the 5 surviving magical girls who defeated the king of the magic beasts during the final battle of the war. Now, 3 years after said battle, Asuka has retired from being a magical girl and struggles to live a normal life. However, the rise of magical crime forces Asuka to take the mantle of a magical girl once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Asuka Otori, Rupture Origin: Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Gender: Female Age: Around 16-17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Spec-Ops Operative, former leader of the Magical Five Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Light Manipulation, Durability Negation, limited Magic Negation, Forcefield Creation, expert knife and handgun user, skilled aikido user, minor resistance to mind manipulation and harmful magic chemicals Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can easily slice through humans and an entire car, can trade blows with a magic weapon that can break her own magic shields, can kill improved Halloween-class monsters, broke through a magical barrier that tanked several bullets capable of piercing Halloween-class magic shields, even weaker magic users can deal with tanks), her knife attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic (Can blitz human beings and Halloween-class monsters, can block grenades shot from under barrel grenade launchers at short range) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Easily overpowers regular human soldiers, can rise over buildings in a single leap) Durability: Building level (Unharmed by jumping out of a helicopter onto a car, shrugged off being thrown into a wall hard enough to severely crack it, should be able to tank blows from improved Halloween-class monsters and comparable fighters like Kurumi Mugen does, her magic shields can easily block grenades and a burst of bullets from a minigun, able to tank multiple 120mm APFSDS shots before being breached) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range, up to a few meters with slashes Standard Equipment: Karambit, two handguns, flashbang, earpiece communicator Intelligence: Average, expert fighter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl: Asuka has become a magical girl by synchronizing her brainwaves with a fairy from the Spirit World, a parallel world to the Human World. Her physical characteristics are boosted to superhuman levels, and she can use magic. She can transform into a magical girl by using a magic item unique to her that turns into her magic weapon once transformed. Asuka's magic item is a karambit knife. * Magic Karambit: Asuka's magic weapon, a magically imbued karambit knife. Upon making contact with a target, the knife creates special light particles that have mass, capable of effortlessly cutting through any and every type of conventional physical substance. However, the karambit can still be blocked by strong defensive enchantments. The knife also appears to be able to disrupt some types of magic, as when Asuka's head was enveloped in a sphere of magically controlled water she touched it with the knife and caused it to fall to the ground as if it were normal water. ** Rupture Talon: Asuka charges her karambit with magic and throws it at her enemy rotating at high speeds as a spinning blade. The karambit is enlarged by magic and straightens itself into a straight long knife. Though a powerful attack, it uses a lot of magical power and demands significant force of will and mental focus. * Magic Shield: A multilayered pseudo plasma curtain-type magic shield created by enhancing a human's brain via the magical girl system. Magic Shields are very powerful defenses against conventional weapons, the magic shields of mages (like magical girls) and Halloween-class monster require a concentrated attack from multiple 120mm smoothbore APFSDS. Though almost entirely transparent, its optical properties match themselves to the incoming attack, so it can even deal with lasers. The most effective weapon against a magic shield is to use a magic weapon of your own. Additionally, the closer two mages with active shields get to each other, the more their magic shields will interfere with each other, and the less defense they'll provide. * Appearance Misrecognition Induction Field: A thin layer of magical power that surrounds a magical girl at all times. This magic layer interferes with the electric signals processed by the minds of others as visual data, making it so that regular people without magic power cannot perceive the figure and face of a magical girl correctly. Unless they know the identity of the magical girl beforehand, the figures and appearances pre and post-transformation don't match, so the true identities of magical girls cannot be recognized. Even if a regular human knows the true identity of a magical girl, seeing the transformation happened firsthand causes a sense of unease. * Magic Sight: Magical Girls are able to see faint traces of magical power. * Resistance to Magic Chemicals: As a magic user, Asuka should have a resistance to magical chemicals that lessens their effects on her body, though this resistance cannot fully negate the effects and can be overpowered. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8